


Satisfy

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: "Oh baby, you know it, you're a very pretty dude lady," Tony closed the distance between them and taking Loki into his arms, kissed him; full on and rough.





	

Loki frowned out the window of the penthouse suite he was currently hiding out in. It was storming. He loathed days like this. There was no way in hell he could cause any kind of chaos in weather like this. Though in truth, spring storms were chaos all their own. People were just as miserable as the trickster was on days like this. So in truth he should have been happy just knowing that the mortals were miserable, but he wasn't, unless it was he who was causing the trouble, there was no way he could be. Sighing, Loki turned from the window and looked around at the exquisitely furnished room. It was fit for a king, which is just what he loved. From the antique furniture to the vivid, beautiful oriental artwork hanging on the walls, everything was perfect. It was just how Loki would have decorated his own home in Asgard. If he ever was able to return there. Heaving another sigh, Loki peeled off his shirt and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower, something to help him relax, maybe wash off some of his depression.

. . . .

While Loki showered, Tony Stark was wandering around, drunk, trying to figure out which room he was staying in while Stark Tower was under renovations. 

"Hey, who put the door here?" Tony slurred, pushing his way into the first room he encountered on the top floor, he blinked in surprise when he seen his enemy, Loki, clad only in a green bathrobe standing in the middle of the living room, drying his hair on a towel, "Oh hi, oki," He hiccuped, "What'cha doin' in my room?"

"Your room?" Loki paused in his efforts and cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, "I'm afraid this is. . ." He gave a sniff, "Oh, you've been drinking, foolish mortals can never hold their liquor," His lips curled into an amused smile, "Well you do have the right room, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your shower."

"Is all good," Tony swayed and staggered a bit, slamming the door shut behind him, "Man, I tell ya what, bar is good they has."

"I bet," Loki cast the towel he'd been using to dry his hair aside before undoing the belt on his robe and letting it fall open, struck a provocative pose, "So tell me honestly, do you want this body?"

"Oh baby, you know it, you're a very pretty dude lady," Tony closed the distance between them and taking Loki into his arms, kissed him; full on and rough.

Loki kissed back, matching his ferocity, sparking a hellacious make out session that involved them slamming each other into the walls as they made their way to the bedroom. Once there, Loki threw Tony on the bed with ease before pouncing on him like some kind of wild cat. They kissed again, resuming their make out session. Loki's robe and Tony's clothes seemed to melt away at some point or another as their hands explored the recesses of each other's bodies, groping, caressing. Loki ran a hand over the arch reactor that protected Tony's heart, it was surprisingly warm for something so cold. He commenced to trace around it with his forefinger and smiled when Tony growled and in turn, growled back.

"You don't scare me," Loki purred when Tony growled again, raking his tongue across the length of Tony's throat, "Without your armor. . ."

Tony suppressed a shiver as Loki then began to trail kisses down his neck and chest, to his navel, until finally. . . Tony gasped and grasped at the sheets, his eyes rolling a bit before closing. Loki was great, really great, he really knew what he was doing and his tongue was amazing. Granted it was the first time Tony had ever been with a guy and it was the first rim job he had, it was still pretty fucking amazing, and when it came down to the actual sex. Forget it. Tony was way out of his league, ergo he forfeited all control to Loki, who was, let's face it, a sex god (every pun intended). He knew all the moves, where to touch, and everything else and it seemed to last forever. Tony wound up cumming more times than he could ever possibly imagine. Eventually, Loki reached his own climax, filling Tony to the brim. He gently rode out the last of his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to the inventor, his breathing somewhat labored. For a while the two of them lay there, reveling in both the afterglow and the silence. It was nice and they took comfort in it. After a moment or two, Loki snuggled up to Tony, pillowing his chest. Tony, in turn, draped an arm Loki's waist and pulled him a little closer. He was just about sober at that point and yet didn't seem to really mind that he had just been fucked by a Frost Giant. A sexy, smallish Frost Giant at that. In truth, he'd really enjoyed it, but there was no way in hell anyone was going to find out about this. Not yet anyways. For now he was content to know that he now had a secret lover that would always keep him satisfied.


End file.
